cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Promo Cards Gallery
This is a gallery of the Promo Cards released in Japanese and English format. For the complete list, see List of Promo Cards Separate Promo Cards Releases Blaster Blade (Alternate).jpg|Blaster Blade - PR/0001 Onmyouji of the Moonlit Night.jpg|Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night - PR/0002 Emperor of the Sword Dragonic, Valblade.jpg|Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade - PR/0003 PR-0004.jpg|Exile Dragon - PR/0004 Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave.jpg|Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave - PR/0005 Gryphon.jpg|Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon - PR/0006 PR-0007.jpg|Wingal - PR/0007 Alen.jpg|Knight Squire, Allen - PR/0008 Circle.jpg|Circle Magus - PR/0009 PR-0010.jpg|Alfred Early - PR/0010 Lionmane Stallion.jpg|Lion Mane Stallion - PR/0011 PR-0012.jpg|Guraimu - PR/0012 Cardfight Pack Vol. 1 PR-0013.jpg|Miru Biru - PR/0013 PR-0014 (Cardfight Pack Vol.1).jpg|Giro - PR/0014 PR-0015.jpg|Dragonic Executioner - PR/0015 PR-0016.jpg|Dragon Armored Knight - PR/0016 Petal Fairy.jpg|Petal Fairy - PR/0017 Cup Bowler.jpg|Cup Bowler - PR/0018 Cardfight Pack Vol. 2 Omni Science Madonna.jpg|Omniscience Madonna - PR/0019 Sphere Magus.jpg|Sphere Magus - PR/0020 Immortal Dragon Skull Dragon.jpg|Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon - PR/0021 King Seahorse.jpg|King Seahorse - PR/0022 Hi-Dog Breeder Ceylan.jpg|High Dog Breeder, Ceylan - PR/0023 PR-0024.jpg|Dragonic Vanisher - PR/0024 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0025.jpg|Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night - PR/0025 PR-0026.jpg|Wyvern Strike, Plajury - PR/0026 Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc.jpg|Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc - PR/0027 Eagle Knight of the Skies.jpg|Eagle Knight of the Skies - PR/0028 PR-0029.jpeg|Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade - PR/0029 PR-0030.jpg|Dragonic Waterfall - PR/0030 Cardfight Pack Vol. 3 PR-0031.jpg|Holy Disaster Dragon - PR/0031 Blue Scale Deer.jpg|Blue Scale Deer - PR/0032 PR-0033.jpg|Bombarding Dragon, Sledgeankylo - PR/0033 Gyro Slinger.jpg|Gyro Slinger - PR/0034 PR-0035.jpg|Knowledge Drunkard - PR/0035 PR-0036.jpg|Purple Trapezist - PR/0036 Separate Promo Cards Releases Cursed Lancer.jpg|Cursed Lancer - PR/0037 PR_38.jpg|Kungfu Kid, Bolta - PR/0038 Grape Shot Wyvern.jpg|Grapeshot Wyvern - PR/0039 Blaster Keroro.jpg|Blaster Keroro - PR/0040 Swordsman of the Twin Shine, Marhaus.jpg|Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus - PR/0041 Flare Whip Dragon.jpg|Flare Whip Dragon - PR/0042 Cardfight Pack Vol. 4 Triple Dark Armor.jpg|Triple Dark Armor - PR/0043 Darkside Pegasus.jpg|Darkside Pegasus - PR/0044 Majin Soldat.jpg|Majin Soldat - PR/0045 Ground Combat Support Type, Enigship.jpg|Land Battle Support Type, Enigship - PR/0046 Bloody Cuff.jpg|Bloody Calf - PR/0047 Megacolony Combatant B.jpg|Megacolony Battler B - PR/0048 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0049.jpg|Muscle Hercules - PR/0049 PR-0050.jpg|Commander, Garry Gannon - PR/0050 Wyvern Strike, Gunther.jpeg|Wyvern Strike, Gunther - PR/0051 Demonic Dragon Guru, Makoraga.jpg|Demonic Dragon Mage, Mahoraga - PR/0052 Conjurer Mithril.jpg|Conjurer of Mithril - PR/0053 PR-0054.jpg|No Life King, Death Anchor - PR/0054 PR-0055.jpg|Coongal - PR/0055 PR-0056.jpg|Dreadcharge Dragon - PR/0056 Cardfight Pack Vol. 5 BrightLanceDragoon.jpg|Bright Lance Dragoon - PR/0057 RisingPhoenix.jpg|Rising Pheonix - PR/0058 Laudine.jpg|Battle Flag Knight, Laudine - PR/0059 Turboraizer12.jpg|Turboraizer - PR/0060 RedMagma.jpg|Red Magma - PR/0061 GreedShade.jpg|Greed Shade - PR/0062 Separate Promo Cards Releases Vgpr0063.jpg|Satellitefall Dragon - PR/0063 PR-0064.jpg|Blaster Mameshiba - PR/0064 Incandescent_Lion%2C_Keroro_Ezel.jpg|Incandescent Lion, Keroro Ezel - PR/0065 Vgpr0066.jpg|Cursed Lancer - PR/0066 The Dark Dictator.jpg|The Dark Dictator - PR/0067 PR-0068.jpg|Dark Lord of Pale Moon - PR/0068 Cardfight Pack Vol. 6 Battle Sister, Omelette.jpg|Battle Sister Omelet - PR/0069 Black Mane Witch.jpg|Blackmane Witch - PR/0070 PR-0071.jpg|Rumble Gun Dragon - PR/0071 Img4691e.jpg|Flirtatious Succubus - PR/0072 34232.jpg|Cycling Actor - PR/0073 Beaker Holstein.jpg|Beaker Holstein - PR/0074 Separate Promo Cards Releases BunnyPromo.jpg|Midnight Bunny - PR/0075 Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest.jpg|Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest - PR/0076 Stamp Otter.jpg|Stamp Sea Otter - PR/0077 Soul Savior Dragon.jpg|Soul Saver Dragon - PR/0078 PR-0079.jpg|Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict - PR/0079 PR-0080.jpg|Spiderman - PR/0080 Cardfight Pack Vol. 7 Stamp Otter.jpg|Stamp Sea Otter - PR/0077 Medical Gunner, Hermieres.jpg|Medical Gunner, Hermieres - PR/0081 Assault Dragon, Circular Spino.jpg|Assault Dragon, Circular Spino - PR/0082 Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki.jpg|Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki - PR/0083 Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat.jpg|Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat - PR/0084 Battle Siren, Nepheri.jpg|Battle Siren, Nepheri - PR/0085 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0086.jpeg|Ladybug Calvary - PR/0086 PR-0087.jpeg|Voltage Claw Dragon - PR/0087 PR-0088.jpeg|Creeping Dark Goat - PR/0088 PR-0089.jpeg|Blaster Blade - PR/0089 PR-0090.jpg|Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard - PR/0090 PR-0091.jpg|Turbulence Dragon - PR/0091 PR-0092.jpeg|Exculpate the Blaster - PR/0092 PR-0093.jpeg|Crimson Lightning Dragon - PR/0093 PR-0094.jpg|Kumamon - PR/0094 Cardfight Pack Vol. 8 PR-0095.jpg|Coral Princess, Thetis - PR/0095 PR-0096.jpg|Holy Edge Knight - PR/096 PR-0097.jpg|Dragon Dancer, Stormy - PR/097 PR-0098.jpg|Stealth Fiend, Gashadokuro - PR/098 PR-0099.jpg|Earth Gunner - PR/099 PR-0100.jpg|Soft Tank Sloth - PR/100 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0101.jpg|Kidani Baron - PR/101 PR-0102 (Sample).jpg|Shield Knight of the Sea of Clouds - PR/102 PR-0103.jpg|Blaster Keroro Dark - PR/0103 PR-0104.jpg|Soul Saver Dragon - PR/0104 PR-0105.jpg|Blaster Dark - PR/0105 PR-0106.jpg|Dragonic Overlord - PR/106 PR-0107.jpg|Storm Bring Dragon - PR/107 PR-0108.jpg|Electrohm, Elia - PR/108 PR-0109.jpg|Red Pulse Dracokid - PR/109 GK Garo.jpg|Golden Knight, Garo - PR/0110 DB_Zaruba01.JPG|Demonic Beast, Zaruba - PR/0111 BDK Garo.JPG|Blue Dragon Knight, Garo - PR/0112 PR-0113 (Sample).jpg|Wingal Liberator - PR/113 PR-0114.jpg|Wingal Liberator - PR/114 PR-0115.jpg|Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu - PR/115 Cardfight Pack Vol. 9 PR-0116.jpg|Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau - PR/0116 PR-0117.jpg|Crimson Witch, Radish - PR/0117 PR-0118.jpg|Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon - PR/0118 PR-0119.jpg|Dimensional Robo, Daibrave - PR/0119 PR-0120.jpg|Dragon Undead, Malefic Dragon - PR/0120 PR-0121.jpg|Machining Armor Beetle - PR/0121 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0122.jpg|Assault Sky Knight - PR/0122 PR-0123.jpg|Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel - PR/0123 Exsistanceangel1.jpg|Existence Angel - PR/0124 PR-0125.jpg|Ferald Kingdom, Queen Lyne - PR/0125 PR-0126.jpg|Dark Noble, Muma - PR/0126 PR-0127.jpg|Fire Leon - PR/0127 PR-0128.jpg|Legendary Star, DAIGO - PR/0128 PR-0129.jpg|Black DAIGO - PR/0129 PR-0131 (Sample).jpg|Alluring Succubus - PR/0131 Ride to Victory promos PR-0089-R.jpg|Blaster Blade - PR/0089 ® PR-0105-R.jpg|Blaster Dark - PR/0105 ® PR-0106-R.jpg|Dragonic Overlord - PR/106 ® 'English Promo Cards' Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0001EN.jpg|Blaster Blade - PR/0001EN pr_0002en.jpg|Wingal - PR/0002EN PR-0003EN.jpg|Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave - PR/0003EN PR-0004EN.jpg|Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon - PR/0004EN PR-0005EN.jpg|Alfred Early - PR/0005EN PR-0006EN.jpg|Exile Dragon - PR/0006EN Cardfight Pack Vol.1 (ENG) PR-0007EN.jpg|Knight of Endurance, Lucan - PR/0007EN PR-0008EN.jpg|Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon - PR/0008EN PR-0009EN.jpg|King Seahorse - PR/0009EN Cardfight Pack Vol.2 (ENG) HDD.JPG|Holy Disaster Dragon - PR/0010EN Valblade.JPG|Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade - PR/0011EN Drunk on Knowledge.JPG|Knowledge Drunkard - PR/0012EN Separate Promo Cards Releases CaradocEN.jpg|Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc - PR/0013EN Dragonic Vanisher-EN.jpg|Dragonic Vanisher - PR/0014EN PR-0015EN.jpg|Sphere Magus - PR0015EN Cardfight Pack Vol.3 (ENG) PR-0016EN.jpg|High Dog Breeder, Seiran - PR/0016EN PR-0017EN.jpg|Battle Sister, Omelet - PR/0017EN PR-0018EN.jpg|Blackmane Witch - PR/0018EN PR-0019EN.jpg|Flirtatious Succubus - PR/0019EN PR-0020EN.jpg|Cycling Actor - PR/0020EN PR-0021EN.jpg|Beaker Holstein - PR/0021EN Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0022EN.jpg|Lion Mane Stallion - PR/0022EN PR-0023EN.jpg|Dragonic Waterfall - PR/0023EN PR-0024EN.jpg|Stamp Sea Otter - PR/0024EN PR-0025EN.jpg|The Dark Dictator - PR/0025EN PR-0026EN.jpg|Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest - PR/0026EN Cardfight Pack Vol.4 (ENG) PR-0027EN.JPG|Knight Squire, Allen - PR/0027EN PR-0028EN__10412.1361143405.1280.1280.jpg|Wyvern Strike, Plajurl - PR/028 PR-0029EN.JPG|Triple Dark Armor - PR/0029EN PR-0030EN.JPG|Land Battle Support Type, Enigship - PR/0030EN PR-0031EN.JPG|No Life King, Death Anchor - PR/0031EN PR-0032EN.JPG|Dark Lord of Pale Moon - PR/0032EN Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0033EN.jpg|Darkside Pegasus - PR/0033EN PR-0034EN (Sample).jpg|Giro - PR/0034EN PR-0035EN (Sample).png|Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki - PR/0035EN PR-0036EN (Sample).jpg|Exculpate the Blaster - PR/0036EN Other Eternal Wing.jpg|Eternal Wing 8e794c3f.jpg|Takugaru Category:Gallery Category:Cards